


Love in the dark

by I_like_stuff



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cupid and Psyche legend, Eros and Psyche, F/F, Gods AU, M/M, Older Pines Twins, Pacifica is eros, Priscilla is aphrodite, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_stuff/pseuds/I_like_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priscilla Northwest scowls. She watches the mortal realm in distaste. They speak of a lovely maiden, 18 years of age to be as beautiful as Priscilla herself. They say to the young girl that she must have fallen out of the heavens for her beauty can not compare to any mortal. that she must have the blood of a Northwest god.</p><p>How dare they. </p><p>How dare these ignorant men ever associate that girl with the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Vanity. This girl with boring brown hair that flows into soft curls. This girl muddy brown eyes that holds you in warmth, watching with genuine interest and a childlike wonder. This girl with an average complexion, cute apple cheeks, charming laugh... why does that pig insist on following her?</p><p>No, The goddess will never  have this.</p><p>"Grace!" She Bellows.</p><p>Priscilla's handmaid rushes in, quite frightened.</p><p>"Fetch me my daughter NOW."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first real Fanfic  
> so this is the legend of Eros and psyche for all those familiar. I just retold it with Mabel and Pacifica.  
> Please tell me if you spot any Mistakes :D
> 
> Rating is subject to change
> 
> hiatus over!

"Oh please Mab -" The door slams shut. Mabel Pines lets out a tired sigh.

The porky man on the other side of the door is one of the many suitors her Parent's have allowed to try her hand in marriage. Gideon Gleeful, by far the most persistent and annoying.

Mabel walks through the halls of her Great Uncles' home. She would come visit every summer and if it were not for the Cipher God of Knowledge, Dreams and Chaos taking a liking to her younger twin brother; Mabel wouldn't have to wander alone.  
Though in the spring. When the Ursa Major shines its brightest; Dipper may go home to be reunited with his family. But until then Mabel is left alone; running away from her parent's constant pressure of her to get married.

"Oink" Well not completely alone.

"I'll always have you right Waddles." Mabel picks up her pet piglet, pressing her cheek into his pudgy one.

While in search for something to do Mabel finds her Great uncle Ford reading over scrolls. His mouth set in a deep frown, wrinkles on his forehead engraved from long hours of having the same concentrated expression.  
Before Dipper, Stanford Pines used to be kept captive by The Cipher God; but managed to escape after 30 years. He now with his brother dedicates his time in finding a way to retrieve his great nephew.

"Hey Grunkle Ford." Mabel says.

"Hello Mabel." Ford puts down his scroll to look at his niece. He smiles. "What can I help you with?"

"You should rest Grunkle, I know you haven't slept." Ford sighs. It warms his heart knowing his niece cares for him. But no he will not rest until he gets Dipper back. That bastard of a god tricked him into almost opening the entrance of where the titans lay and now is probably planning on using Dipper for the same goal.

"Mabel sweetie, You know I won't. Why don't you go find Candy and... uh the Burly one"

"Grenda."

"Yes Grenda. why don't you find them." Mabel puffs her chest and walks out.

Mabel is already going to see them later that day, going outside is definitely still a no. chances of Gideon still standing outside is high. She goes search for her Grunkle Stan.

She finds him In the "Antiques shop" connected to the house. Trying to sell an item with a "mysterious rune" to a man who regularly visits the shop. Cutebiker? Cutbijer? A scrawny man that always falls for Stan's tricks. Mabel saw Stan scratch the "rune" into it the day prior with a dull pocket knife.

"That'd be 5 silvers" Stan reaches out to take the coin

"Wow wee my very own mystery to solve." the man drops the pieces into Stan hand and exist the shop. Stan snickers in greed.

"Grunkle Stan really?" Mabel places waddles on the floor to wonder around.

"And how is my beautiful niece on this fine morning?"

"I'm fine, How are you"

Stan gives her a big grin and jingles his coin purse; Mabel snorts.

"Its not your shift yet honey. though if you really want to help you can go stand outside and look pretty" Stan laughs. "No seriously what do you need? how come you're not exploring?"

"Gideon." She points back to the house.

"Ah that annoying prick. what ever you do don't marry him" Mabel scrunches up her face.

"Ew never." She leans on the counter and sighs. "Grunkle Stan, why can't my parents leave me be? I don't want a husband right now. I'm fine just being me."

He smiles at his niece. "You know they just want you to be happy. Since Dipper left 2 years ago you haven't really been the same bright ball of sunshine. maybe a man will be good for you."

"So let me find him on my own!" Mabel flailed her arms almost knocking a product over. "There is this super cute guy that works at the cafe over there. I can't even get close without Gideon and the others hunting me down" She huffs; arms crossing her chest.

"Your mum's into soulmates right?" Stan says absentmindedly. "Maybe if an oracle says who your soulmate is ma-" He doesn't even finish his sentence before Mabel is squealing, kisses his face, snatches up waddles and runs out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trip to the city of gravity falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 4 bookmarks already and it was only the first day! haha!! so i'm posting the 2nd chapter today!. 
> 
> This chapter is alot shorter than the last one but I had to cut it off here because if I hadn't there would have been too many events.
> 
> Also If anyone wants to be my proof reader that would be great.

Fetch Cupid.

Yes go fetch cupid. A winged cherub who rides the winds and shoots people in the heart blind folded. Oh why couldn't Priscilla just use the bell?   
Grace searched the heavens, walking in a random direction . Luckily she heard familiar singing at the bank Aphro early in her search.

"Melody!" Grace called. The cherub faced the voice in delight. Melody was of medium built and one of the stronger cherubs in Priscilla's retinue

"Grace!" She flew over giving the handmaid a big hug.

"I need your help. The mistress wants Pacifica, but...I- I... " Grace gave Melody an exasperated look.

"Alright. I'll go look. You go back."

"Thank you." Melody looks out towards the east. She knows exactly where Pacifica is.  
__

Grenda and Candy were getting ready for their outing with Mabel that afternoon. Repeatedly changing their outfits and accessories. Seamstresses in the making, an array of different cloths and fabrics lay everywhere. Trinkets and charms splayed all over. No one has seen the floor in years.

  
Their theme today was war paint. Candy painted a Cipher wheel on the back of her hand to show her undying loyalty to the god of Dreams Harmony and Wisdom (Will. Not Bill) while Grenda painted her face with the lines of fertility, the same lines that adorn the temple of Fertillia the goddess of Fertility and child birth... though it really does just look like a bunch of different coloured lines all over her face.

They were quite startled when Mabel burst through the door in full war paint in a style similar to faeries.

"Change of plans girls we're gunna go see an oracle!"

"ooooooooo" They sang in awe. Is Mabel excited?

"Hows my face" Grenda asked in her voice that can only be described as Grenda.

"Beautiful!" Mabel screams in all sincerity. "Now let's go, Let's go, Let's go!!!! "

The Oracles were all located within the city of Gravity Falls. Mabel's Grunkles live on the outskirts of The falls; with the forests separating the cliff jump to the sea. It take 30 minutes to reach the city by trains powered by rune stones.

__

Up in the Heavens Melody flew a straight path to Pacifica. Who was reading over prayers from adolescences wanting their crushes to notice them.  
She laughs at some, scoffs at others, ponders at one. this one she hides in her tunic.

Melody clears her throat to get Pacifica's attention. She looks up and glares. Melody and Pacifica have been competing over the title of Cupid for centuries. Pacifica being the victor... this time. of course other cherubs compete as well but, really they aren't worth mentioning here.

"You don't even have to say." Pacifica flicks her hair in dismissal. "The only reasons you would come to me are either the world was ending or if Mother needs me."  
Pacifica stretches her wings out and took flight.

"Bitch"

__

"So are you going to tell us why we need to find an oracle?" Candy questions.

"Or which oracle?" Grenda adds, adjusting Waddles seat belt.

"I want to marry some one I love." Mabel looks out the window. watching the trees go further and further away. "But my parents. they're rushing me. They think if I have someone the emptiness in my heart will be filled again."

The girls are silent. They know. They were there.

_"And you promise that anyone with the Pines blood will be safe."_

_"I Promise" Bill Cipher reaches his hand out towards Dipper. His eyes tears and looks upon the faces of his loved ones again. "I'll see you all soon OK."_

_"DIPPER NO!" Mabel shrieks, running towards the circle of blue flames. she was held back by Stan whose face was equally as upset. For he was seeing the same scene a second time. Ford was passed out on the ground several feet away. Blood dripping out of his cracked skull. A manic laugh erupted from the god as he pulled the 15 year old Dipper into a heated kiss. scorching Dipper's skin with his mark. Dipper became limp in the Gods arms._

_In one final attempt Stan threw A fist sized lacrima crystal at the pair. Though it only managed to suck a flame or two before becoming full. Mabel screamed and cried as she witnessed her other half taken away._

_Grenda and Candy held on to the crying Mabel as they she cried and screamed for hours till her voice grew hoarse. They stayed with her for the days it took her to heal from the first initial shock. She cries when Dipper comes home and sobs when he has to leave again. Everyone sees this and feels so upset they cannot stop this cycle. As the years passed Mabel grew more beautiful, more fair, more kindhearted; But the old fire in her eyes never relight. her smile, was never the same._

"If I can show my parent's the person I am destined to be with maybe they will leave me alone." Mabel looks away and stares at the shooting star charm her brother gave her on their 12th birthday.

"Will you look for him?" Candy asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." Pursuing happiness while her brother is trapped doesn't seem fair.

"What if you were destined to be with Dipper."

...

Candy and Mabel Stared at Grenda.

"What?"

"Mabel. I know which oracle to ask. My Lord Will Cipher will tell you the truth and only the truth" Candy turned her back to Grenda, who huffs and stares at her cellorb.

"Will is nothing like Bill right" It was more of a confirmation than a question.

"Of course!" Candy exclaims. "You know their origin story. Lord Will was born as Bill's complete opposite! And is completely loyal to the Time baby, the true god of gods." She has stars in her eyes. Candy is a huge fan of the lord Will Cipher, she talks of him more as a celebrity than a god.

"Ok Candy. where do we find this Oracle?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cellorbs are the cellphones of this world if you didn't catch that.
> 
> So we learned about how Dipper was taken. :D  
> Tell me what you think in the comment section below~~~  
> haha this isn't youtube. 
> 
> Critiques are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heavens is not one place, but many. The Heavens is a general term that refers to the place a God or Gods dwell in. 
> 
> The Northwests heaven is called Decoplani. 
> 
> Priscilla waits in her bedroom. Watching the young girl happily parade around on the streets. The goddess seeths in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos this story is getting!!! wow I'm soo happy :D
> 
> Ok I plan on releasing a new chapter every week on either Friday or Saturday. (If you belong in the northern hemisphere and or closer to America it would be Thursday or Friday.) I Write a chapter or so ahead so right now I am in the process of writing chapter 5. I only have time to write on Friday nights so yeah. 
> 
> Other than that please enjoy the Chapter and tell me what you think!

Pacifica stands to attention while she watches her mother pace back and forth in front of the viewing mirror. A window type portal that allows the user to channel their magic through it and link itself to a being or an object, then its physical form is reflected back through the mirror. She sees a group of girls and a pig through it. 'They must have upset mother" She thinks. 'Stupid Mortals.

"This Girl must be punished." The Northwest goddess states. "Her, Of MY sacred blood, please." The goddess was so furious she had forgotten Pacifica was standing in her presence, she crashed the viewing window onto the floor where it shattered. Pacifica stepped back quickly. She feels frightened for the girls. sorry even.   
Priscilla meets her daughters eye, she storms up to her breathing heavily.

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

"I-in the mortal r-realm mother." Pacifica stutters.

The goddess breathes in. "Ok. Fine. I need you to go back down. Her name is Mabel Pines"

"I don't k-"

"Do not interrupt me!" Priscilla strikes a hand to her daughters face. They're both shocked. Tears start to well in Pacifica's eyes.

"No, no, no, sweetheart no, i'm sorry" Priscilla holds her daughter's face tenderly. "This mortal made me very upset. And I took it out on you. I want her punished not killed. If I wanted her dead I would have asked a Corduroy to do it."

"So I'll shoot her heart to make her fall for a beast then." Pacifica said cautiously.

"Yes my dear." The Northwest gave a sly smile. "The ugliest beast. Then her beauty shall disappear, then she will be ridiculed by the people who once loved her and I shall be here in smugness." Priscilla kisses her daughter's head before leaving the room.

Quiver refilled, hair up, target on site.

__

As Mabel walks through the city of Gravity falls, many heads turn towards her direction. She just assumes its because she has Waddles in her arms. But her friends know exactly what's going on. Deep within their hearts they grow envious of their friend's unwavering beauty.

As they walk through the crowded streets, occasionally stopped by a salesperson to look at their wares. A sudden pain stabs at Candy's chest. She gasps and stumbles.

"Whoa Candy whats wrong?" Grenda holds her friend up.

"Do you need a doctor or a healer?" Mabel asks full of concern.

"No, no, I'm fine I probably didn't breathe right or something." She pushes herself up and smiles. Reassuring her friends there is nothing to worry about.

"Ok. But if that happens again I'll drag you to the hospital myself." Grenda warns.

"Alright. the Oracle is this way!" Candy leads them to a cafe with retro styled decor. They seat themselves on the sturdy dark violet couches, ordered their drinks and waited. The place wasn't too busy, not exactly quiet or private either. The cafe had an open room plan with tiled floors checkered burgundy and an off-white shade. The rustic walls featured many cute country styled bric-a-bracs. Mabel stared at the cute picture of a female big wearing a bow, thinking if she should get waddles a playmate.

"This place is great and all, but aren't we supposed to look for the oracle?" Mabel says while feeding waddles. the piglet snorted in delight happily chomping on the pieces of fruit.

"Oh Mabel silly. You don't find oracles..."

"We find you." A young man fits himself into the booth next to Candy. The girls were in awe. He was dark skinned wearing quite normal clothing, a graphic T and a pair of nicely fitted jeans. Nicely, fitted jeans. He had religious tattoos wrapped around his arms like sleeves. The girls stare at them a little longer.

"This is him" Candy says breathless.

He gives them all a charming smile. "Do you mind me saying your fortunes here or shall we go more private?"

"Here. I don't care. I must know." Mabel says hurriedly. She quickly dials her mother using a cellorb. "Ok I'm ready."

The Oracle reaches out to Mabel. When their hands connect she feels magic rush through her, Its icy, and it stings.

_She's running, running from what? Heavy footfalls grow closer and an enormous weight crushes her. Confined in darkness, claws brush against her skin. Teeth scrape along her jawline. She tries to scream but no sound falls. She looks to her side. In the distance she sees a figure. She reaches out and somehow touches it._   
_"We share the same fate then." Dipper's voice echoes through her whole being._

Mabel snatches her hands away. She's in a cold sweat.

"You ended the vision too early." The oracle stats, clearly disorientated by the interruption. He reaches out to Mabel again.

"No. No I've seen enough." she says scared.

"What did you see?" Mrs Pines yells through the cellorb.

"I-I-I-I" Mabel Couldn't form anymore words.

The oracle took over. " You can never find a man you love. For you were never destined to be with a man. But instead a wild beast." Candy and Grenda gasp. Waddles chews on Mabel's skirt sensing the new tension. "He will only come to you through the shadows and ravage you in the veil of darkness."   
Mabel starts breathing faster. This can't be right. "At first you will hate the touch of the beast but through days to come you will learn to yearn for it."

Mabel stands to leave. The man grabs her hand. "I knew you would be here today, so I came to tell you in two days at the High peak... The beast awaits you. To take you as you are and have you be his wife. Running would be a very stupid move." He lets Mabel go and she flees. Waddle tries to follow but his short legs cant keep up and is left behind with Candy and Grenda.

"Candy, Grenda" The two friends were startled. They'd forgot Mrs Pines was still listening in to the conversation. "I want you to look after her. Don't let her do anything rash. I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Was my descriptions good? or mediocre?  
> Criticism is welcomed. I want to improve in my writing.
> 
> Oh so I'm trying to spice this legend up a bit is it exciting?
> 
> New character appearance next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Old  
> Something Blue  
> Something Borrowed  
> And something New
> 
>  
> 
> No use for them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! wooo. Hope you enjoy.   
> me being an extreme noob and accidentally skipping the tutorials can someone tell me what hits are? Is that view count?

Chapter 4

Curtains dance to the breeze. Threads of copper are tugged and untangled. Fabric folds over itself. Melancholic hums pierce the silence.   
A stray tear escapes but is quickly wiped away by the bride to be's mother.

"I thought Dipper was the cry baby." The lighthearted comment only made her heart sink further.

Ella Pines turns away from her daughter. A grimace etched into her features. She helps her daughter slip into her attire. The garment was made of a simple cotton blend. A tube neckline extends into the slimming bodice. The princess style skirt leaves a small tail and around the waist a simple black sash of a shiny fabric to simillar to satin. An inexpensive dress but does nothing to hide Mabel's elegance and grace. White pearls sit against her collarbone. An earing on each ear to match. She was powdered white to mimic the cold statues that stand outside the temples; and lastly, A long black veil that that falls all the way to the ground, covering her from head to toe.

The young bride was ushered into a private cab with her family in tow; all except Waddles and Ford. It would have been too hard to part with her prized piglet if he were there, she would have insisted he stay with her. Ford however, threw a huge fit, and argued with her mother for hours everyday.

_"Blasphemy!"Ford shouted as he stormed into the middle of the living room. "I don't give a damn what or who said. Mabel stays here." he emphasized by smashing his index finger on the coffee table. Stan sat this argument out, he sits and listens to every one of them. Mot because he wants to, more because the pair drift into the lounge every time and stand in front of the TV._

_"I don't want us to face the wrath of the Cipher god" Ella tried._

_"Dipper made a deal"_

_"A deal with Bill Ford." Ella pinched the bridge of her nose. "We are only safe from the god of chaos."_

_"I won't allow this. Shermie is dead, Dipper is being held captive. To hell am I letting another of my family be taken by a god again. ESPECIALLY ONE OF CIPHER!" He yelled."What would the god of harmony want with Mabel anyway?!"_

_"LOOK AT HER FORD." She screamed. "She's beautiful! She's kind and is as intelligent as both you and Dipper. If Lord Cipher took an interest who wouldn't?"_

_"Me"_

_The two turned in shock. They didn't hear her come in. They look away in shame. "I've made my own decision." Ford and Ella seat themselves. Stan leans forward to give his full attention._

_"I saw a vision of Dipper..." She continued. "He said we shared the same fate."_

_"You didn't watch the whole..."_

_"Grunkle Ford!" He immediatly hushed. Mabel never raises her voice. Ella clasps her hand over her mouth. Stan closed his eyes to prepare himself for the next part. "I-if. If Lord Will wants me for himself or as a gift to another creature... so be it." Everyone flinched in their seats as if Mabel physically wounded them._

_She walks to the front door slipping the brassy knob into her delicate hand._

_"I... I'm going dress shopping." No one moved till they heard the soft click of the door._  
__

They arrived at High peak. High Peak was formed from the impact of the Time baby and Bill's massive battle about a millennium ago. The hole in the cliff was created by one of many Fire blasts. Gravity fall's landscape was shaped from that battle and now plant life thrives there, bringing an array of different creatures. Uncannily the creatures that inhabit the waters and the forests of gravity falls all represent either Bill or the Time baby.

Mabel laid under a tree and watched her family and friends place white lilies and marigolds around her. She cried silently under the dark veil listening to everyone's speeches. The words spoke of joy but are washed away with hot tears.

The ceremony ended with each person saying their goodbyes and Ella placing a ring of roses and violets on her head. They all leave her to be swept away by the beast.  
__

Pacifica Watches the whole ordeal above her. 'How dramatic. Leave faster, hurts less.' She muttered under her breath. She waited till sundown before making a move.

 

Pacifica locks in her target

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

Pacifica inhales and tenses her her arms as she draws her bow.

_Nor hath love's mind of any judgement taste;_

_Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste._

She looks down her red tipped arrow.

_And therefore is love said to be a child_

_Because in choice he is so oft beguiled_

Pacifica shut her eyes and pulls the bow to its maximum weight, pouring more power into the shot than she would have normally.

"You're quite the poet there huh?" A snarky voice shatters her concentration; she relaxes her arms but her bow stays where it is. The golden bow no longer shone in brilliance, the red tipped arrow was matted with grey. Pacifica takes a step back. A step... she was in the air.

"The.. mindscape?" She faced the voice behind her and in the middle of the black and white back drop was a bright yellow triangle leaning on a cane staring at her in slight amusement. "No a projection of it." Pacifica glares at Bill Cipher. 

"Oh! oh don't mind me. I'm just a spectator." Triangle Bill leaned forward and lied on the air as if he was on an invisible bed.

Pacifica looked back at her bow. It stood stationary in its place. Annoying laughter came from behind her.

"Right, I guess I have to really be here to see it." He floats closer to examine the bow. "That really is some brilliant craftsmanship."

Fed up Pacifica demanded what Bill wanted. "Was the payment from mother's last deal not satisfactory?"

"Lighten up Cupid, can't anyone talk to you without mummy's permission?" She went beet red. If Pacifica could see the real Bill, he would've smirked mockingly; he knows fully well that would leave a mark. "Oh look a fallen star." Bill floated down. "How tragic, a fallen star indeed."

"She's not dead if that's what you think." Pacifica followed him down to view the sleeping maiden.

Her attire was a perfect blend of marriage and death. It had both gods admiring it. She lay with steeled calmness. Again quite admirable.

"Hmmm. Such a waste." Pacifica stared at Bill. He counts as a beast doesn't he? She laughs under her breath.

"Melody, Is stronger, faster, A better singer and most importantly a better shot." Pacifica frowns. What does he want?

"But." Bill turned to face Pacifica. "Do you know what love is?"

Is he joking? He does know he is talking to a god of love right?

"Love is a variety of different things that stem off each other. Love is extremely complex. If you want me to explain we should sit down." Pacifica says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bill laughed. "Yes, but if you break all that apart. Love is essentially an idea." Pacifica ponders. Yes he is correct love is an idea but there is more to it than that.

  
"To plant an idea in someone's head is easy enough, but you can't be certain if that person will carry it through." Where is he going with this? "Love is an idea that can easily be dismissed and ignored. Hell love isn't even really needed in this world! In any world! But it exists."

Bill floated a little higher. "That's where you come in! You were chosen not because you're a hundred percent accurate. Its because you my dear are able to plant the idea in someones head so well they don't even question it. You can make anyone so infatuated with anything or anyone they would throw themselves off building even if that isn't some thing they would do. You Pacifica can completely alter someone's mind to fit 'love' in it. With your arrows you can pierce a heart made of the strongest titanium steel like its made of butter. Wavering a god's heart? Child's play."

"Uhhh... Thank you?" Pacifica was very confused. She already knew all of that. What's his point?

Bill disappeared from Cupid's side and appeared right next to the bow. "I want to put that to the test." With a snap of his fingers the arrow was released. Plunging itself straight into Pacifica's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D   
> What do you think?  
> I'm quite happy with this one actually. though there are probably heaps of mistakes.  
> Dun dun dun. Cliff hanger! kind off.
> 
> Well We met Bill!  
> yaay. Is his personality ok? Impressions on him please. Do you guys like the Mindscape as a sort of underworld?
> 
> still on the process of making chapter 5 uhhh I suck at writing descriptions. I really want to show you not tell you what mabel sees any tips would be nice. Right now the chapter is like. this is a room it is very big. This table is pretty. i wanna rip my eyeballs.
> 
> Also I'm thinking about the NSFW chapters. be it gore or what ever. I will put warnings in the chapter notes and astrix's *** these things before and after the paragraphs of said NSFW themes. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Thwack!' 
> 
> As the arrow was released from it's hold the mindscape drew back into Bill and in a blinding flash the world began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for those prompts last chapter! I tried using them! did it work?

Mabel woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. Shocked and confused she shot up, effectively making her head spin. Groaning she lay back down to recollect her thoughts.  
'Where am I? Where is this? What time is it? This bed is so soft. Wasn't I sleeping under a tree? How did I get here?'  
Mabel grabbed her self realizing she had been changed. Ignoring her dizziness she went to inspect herself. She was put in a light lilac nightie and had a hint of the scent of the flower. It felt like silk as she moved around. The neckline dipped dangerously low, it bared delicate embroidered patterns.

There was a full bodied dressing mirror adjacent to the round bed. She tip toed lightly towards the mirror, the floors cool under her feet.  
"Wow even the underwear." Mabel placed her hands on them in embarrassment. The same shade as the nightie, completely see-through and lacy. Mabel decides to go look for something to protect herself.

A red wardrobe sat tall nearby. Shrugging her shoulders, she opens it. "They won't mind."

The wardrobe consists of many flowy dresses that were all revealing in some way. Mabel considered wearing two dresses at the same time to cover-up, luckily she found a pair of harem pants of some sort and a light normal looking singlet.

Now less exposed, Mabel takes in her surroundings. She was in a fairly large room. White curtain drapes with gold accents. Sun rays warmed her face from the large bay windows. Her breath was taken away. Lush greenery a calm lake and in the middle a gazebo that sat a top the water's surface.

Surely a beast can't live here... Then again "Beauty and the Beast". She giggled at the thought. Mabel planned to explore the garden later. After finding the owner of the house. Maybe she was found by someone else. If so she must thank them at have them direct her home. High peak isn't exactly a secluded area. many visit the cliff to admire the view of the city of Gravity falls.

She exited the bedroom and found herself at a long corridor that turns away in some direction.The were ceilings high, the type that curved at the top with well placed sky lights. the walls held elegant patterns. Soft beige and reds. Mabel traced them as she walked along. Eyeing every piece of hallway furniture.

A soft melody caught her attention. It brought her to a large room that's walls were of glass. There was a table set for one and a mini floating harp that seemed to to play on its own. Even with this odd scene, it didn't stop her from helping herself to the array of pastries and tea. She found herself quite content funny enough. Looking around marveling at the magnificent structure of the place....

Mabel sighs to herself. Dipper would have loved to geek out at everything in here especially the harp. most likely ramble on and on about the history and fundamentals of the harp. The instrument followed her around the place as she continued exploring, playing sweet music. It made her feel less lonely. "Hey you wouldn't know where the bathroom was now?" Mabel snickers to herself as if the it could talk.

"There was a bathroom in your room dear Mabel." Mabel pressed herself up against the wall, eyes wide as saucers. The voice felt like silk, tasted like honey and looked like song. If that made any sense.

"This way to the closest bathroom." The harp floated around the corner. Mabel had to pry herself from the wall. She stared at the floating instrument, maybe there was an invisible person. She waved her hands around the harp. Nothing.

"Um you talk..." She tried.

"No, I am in your head." The voice replied.

"Oh." Mabel says. "Um... Well could you tell me where I am?"

The voice takes a while to speak again. Had she offended it?

"This is your home now. You may do what ever you like. What ever you want is yours." That didn't exactly answer her question, but she took it anyway. Mabel opened The bathroom door, It was as extravagant as the rest of the house... If it was a house. Mansion? The bathroom had coral hues and silver outlines. A large circle pool lay empty in the middle of the floor. A shower head hung from the ceiling, there was no clear way to turn it on. Maybe it talked too. A vanity and sink to the left while to the right another room opened to the toilet.

"Frangipani, nice." She said, sniffing the air.

After freshening herself up and taking an eternity in the bathroom smelling everything, she decided to use the shampoo named "Ocean Teal" later in the evening. Mabel favors baths at night because she would rather drip dry her thick hair than use a blow dryer in the morning. She continued her search for other residents in the mansion.

"So Harp. You said I could do what I want. Can I bring friends over?" Mabel skips along happily. This place is not so bad after all! She's actually enjoying herself.

"No, only those permitted by the beast may enter"

"I see..." Quite disheartened by the fact. Mabel doesn't favor spending the rest of her life with no friends. "So the beast does own this place."

"But you are permitted to enter and leave as you please."

"What!" Mabel was shocked. "I'm allowed to leave?" She squinted her eyes. This is the total opposite to what the oracle had shown her... Was he wrong? No he's an oracle, he can't be... Well She did pull away before seeing the whole vision. So would that mean there is worse to come?

"Yes, on the condition you will be home exactly when the night falls" Mabel was delighted. She is still able to see her family and friends. A curfew is just a small price to pay.

"Wow! Ok well. I'll just let my family worry about me for a day more." She giggles. Giving herself a mental note to write to her mother and grunkles later.

The lyre played a happy little tune before falling into Mabel's arms. She strokes it lovingly admiring the intricate designs and glass like strings.

_______________

When the head of Cupid's arrow pierces you. The pain is nothing but a hornet bite. Pacifica however screams as the arrow plunges into her slowly. Tearing through muscle and pushing apart her spinal discs. Her resistance to her own magic like the friction of serrated steel on wood. She shuts her eyes and falls to her knees.

The pain continued to throb. Pulsating through her whole body. Welled up tears threatening to spill. "F-ff-fuck you Cipher." She curses.

A dagger was strapped to her left thigh left there for emergencies. Pacifica had to kill the sleeping maiden. It was the only other way to reverse the effects of cupids arrows besides getting shot at again. The latter was out of the question, all her arrows had spilled from the quiver and she would have to open her eyes to complete the spell before reversing it.

Pacifica wanted badly to open her eyes. To look upon the sweet girl lying under the sycamore tree. She grabbed the dagger and blindly crawled towards the girl. Pacifica let herself cry a bit.  
She was in so much pain and is now forced to kill an innocent mortal. The mortal who unknowingly provoked the wrath of the Northwest Goddess of "Love".

She felt around. Positioning herself, dagger above the heart. Pacifica placed her hand where she should stab and felt the girls finger. She went to pull them back but felt a slight witch. The maiden, in her sleep tangled their fingers and held tight. The cherub's heartstrings strained. The girl shivered, Pacifica couldn't help it. Throwing the dagger away she reposition them where Pacifica's back was on the tree and the girl between her legs, lying comfortably in her arms.

The cherub faced the stars. Allowing the tears to finally tumble down. She lets out a pathetic, shaky laugh while rubbing small circles on Mabel's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I improving? I am so happy about the amount of kudos and hits this story is getting! so happy.  
> .. But seriously what are hits?? 
> 
> I'll be posting this story on wattpad and tumblr. The story will be more polished over there because I now can see where I've gone wrong in the first 3 chapters. I will put links to them here later. (When is later? idk...)
> 
> Critiques welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so bad. Its only the 6th chapter and I have already broke the I will post every weekend promise.  
> Please forgive me!!!!! 
> 
> I will tell you My excuses in the end notes. Please Enjoy this chapter!

The lyre went quiet after that. Most likely used up all of it's magic. Mabel wonders if there was a way to recharge it. She felt quite lost without her little guide. Dipper would know. Dipper is one of the few humans that taught themselves magic and have it not kill them. She prides herself about it. He would always help her in little ways with his magic. Fixing this, moving that. 'But the remote Dipper. Its too farrrr.'

Thoughts always turn to Dipper when she gets lonely. Mabel misses her twin dearly and wishes there was some way to see him.

So far in Mabel's explorations she has found 3 other bedrooms which were smaller than hers, 2 bathrooms, a conservatory where she ate those little pastries, the kitchen, the pantry, many closets, The dinning hall, and the room she presumes to be the living room. Besides her, the lyre and the small lights that float around there didn't seem like anyone actually lived in the mansion. Or maybe they weren't home very often.

Mabel plonked herself on the couch and sighed tired from her wandering. She grew bored quite easily. "I want to watch TV" she said absentmindedly.

One of the floating lights came towards her. It split into four and created a screen of light. Mabel intrigued stood up and reached forward. Her hand phased through it. It glowed white and made no sound. "Maybe it's voice controlled." She mumbled. "Duck-tective." The family's favorite cartoon. The series finished years ago, with the finale revealing duck-tective's long-lost twin brother. She had watched it with her grunkles and brother. She felt warm thinking about it.

The screen showed nothing. But there was a slight hum. She stroked her chin.

"Mum."

The screen flickered. Mabel stood back. Staring at the screen wide eyed. Ella Pines was seated in Mabel's bedroom being comforted by Stan Pines. The image faded at the sides and the colour was dull but it was certain that this was happening in the present time.

"A viewing window." Mabel gasps. These were illegal for a normal citizen to have. The only windows you were allowed to own were ones for security purposes and even then you had to have special permit. The beast must have bought this from a black market or some underground dealer. Not only was stalking an option but these type of windows uses up the users magic energy or in most cases life energy, for most humans are not attuned to magic. However this window was different. It wasn't using Mabel's energy. It must have some other energy source.

"Candy and Grenda." The screen halved to show both girls in different places. Candy at a worship gathering. "Hmm Must be Tuesday." Mabel mumbled. While Grenda was seen fixing a dress in their workshop. Grenda worked slowly mumbling to herself.  
"I can't hear."

"-EL WAS OK!" Mabel clutched her ears. All sounds were amplified ten times. Grenda pinching the needle made thudding sounds. "Too loud!" The viewing window lowered it's volume. Mabel watched sadly as Grenda finished up the dress wishing for Mabel's safety and hopes of her to return soon.  
"Oh Grenda. I'm Ok I'll see you soon."

"Dipper!" She says. But all that came forth was flickering and buzzing noises. Mabel turns away disheartened. Of course that wouldn't have worked. Nothing, even if the time baby tried, nothing could peer into the mindscape. Defeated she slumps back into the seat.

"I don't want it anymore." The light returned to its original state and resumed its previous activity of floating around.

__________

It felt like a small blow behind him. That tiny piece of Magic trying to push its way past. Bill arched his eyebrow. No one tries into look at his heaven not even his brothers. The Cipher god stared at his cane amused. He wonders how Cupid is dealing with...  
Oh! Well that was fast. He chuckles at The young one's enthusiasm. The fun will start soon He cant wait.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, Nothing in particular." The lord spun his cane around before looking up to see his young mentee ascend the stairs to reach his throne.

"Hmmm."

"What? Don't believe me?" His student stared at him skeptically. The lord prides himself for discovering such a mind, able to soak up any and all knowledge. In a few decades he would be perfect.  
Though he is already perfect in other areas. The god rakes his eyes over the slim figure. Wearing to much fabric in his opinion. The boy scoffs, already used to the vulgar ways of his lord.

"I never believe you." The boy huffed, crossing his arms. He glares at his lord. No one would ever dare speak in this manner to lord Cipher. He admires the young one's ferocity.

"That hurts love." He places his hand on his heart in mock anguish.

"I don't care Bill. I know you've done something" He scowls.

"Come here. I promise I didn't do anything." Bill beckons his human closer. From here he can smell his fresh airy scent and has a better look at those wonderful stars. He leans close, ghosting his lips upon Dipper's. "That bad."

"Ugh. I hate you." Dipper was held tight in his place. Not like was going to leave anyway. He sinks further into that single pool of gold. Letting his hands roam and tug at the toga's clasp. His advances were reciprocated by something warm and slick wrapping round his ankle.

"Too bad, because I Love You."

_______

By nightfall the estate grew even more still than it already was. Tired Mabel wandered back to the bathroom. The air cooled slightly but she didn't feel cold. The lyre however felt slightly warm. Plucking the glass strings made it glow, softly illuminating the long halls.

Placing the lyre on the counter top next to the sink. Still not used to the grandiose of the place, she watched lights dance in awe, as she soaked in the tub.

  
Mabel yawned. Now all cleaned and wrapped in a silken robe. She tiptoed, not wanting to disturb the quietness. She went to pick up her instrument to find it already floating towards her.

"Hello Dear Mabel." It sang.

"Oh you're awake now." She plucked it from the sky and placing it in her arms.

"The Beast awaits you in the bedroom." A sharp inhale. She had almost forgotten about the beast. The being she is apparently wed to.

Her arms shook. Tightening her hold on the lyre. "And if I dont go?"

"Then the beast shall find you."

_____

There was no more words after that. the instrument became silent once more. The bedroom window was wide open, letting in a cool breeze. Mabel had turned on every light. Lit up every lamp in the room. adamant in knowing what this "Beast" actually is. Is it a creature? A god? another mortal? Maybe reasoning with it will work. Maybe it would free her. Unlikely if they wanted her here in the first place. And what if it really was Lord Will? Maybe she could suggest Candy as a much more suitable person. Candy would have loved to be with the Cipher god anyway. Every 3rd Tuesday, being Will's Day, Candy never missed a gathering. Giving herself wholeheartedly to the lord.

The Pines family don't really attend the gatherings, having grown detached with the gods since Shermie's untimely death and the kidnappings of both Dipper and Stanford Pines. Mabel frowns at the thought. She never did get to meet her actually grand father. Shermie died a few days after the twins were born. Having angered a water deity by accidentally cutting her hair. he had mistaken them for vines. She showed him no mercy as he drowned.

She stood right in front of the open window side on, just in case they came through the door instead of the window.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew everything into darkness. The robe loosened around Mabel's waist. Gasping she flailed her limbs in an attempt to get away from what's tugging on her robes. What ever it was pushed Mabel into the bed. Winded Mabel grew panicked sitting up only to be pinned down with one hand, arms above her head.

_Confined in darkness, claws brush against her skin. Teeth scrape along her jawline._

Flashbacks of the vision flooded her mind. Struggling against the hand, she kicked around and cried. Thrashing her body around. She fought as hard as she could to no avail. The beast seemed to wait patiently till the Mabel had exhausted herself. The bed dipped under their weight. She held her breath waiting for the worst to come.

Hot breathes fell on her face hovering above her lips, she tucked them in her mouth not wanting to taste this being. Finger tips ghosted down the neckline of her robes as she trembled, silent sobs erupting from inside her. They tugged the robe off her shoulder, exposing intimate skin. Mabel screamed and kicked again. Terrified she fought and struggled further. Again the beast waited. Their strong grip never once faltered, strong and firm. Mabel finally stopped resisting, leaning her face to the side. She gives up for now.

Soft lips peck her temple. Mabel freezes.  
Lips. Human Lips.  
Human shaped lips anyway. The hand from before loosens their grip and retracted, dragging them gently along Mabel's arms before resting on either side of her. Those hands were no bigger than her own, with slender fingers and slightly pointed ends.Mabel now no longer afraid, curiously reaches towards this... person. Feels a neck and a steady heartbeat. Slender. She could just wrap her fingers around it. They pull away allowing Mabel to sit up before starting her search again.

She places her hands back on their neck, she traced their sharp jawline up to where their ears should be. Their was something cold and hard and heart shaped... Oh these are earrings. Embarrassed Mabel pulled her hands back. From what she has touched, they don't seem bad, at least they aren't freakishly hairy. This prompted them to begin searching Mabel too. They cupped her jaw and brushed her lips with their thumb. Mabel shied away from the touch. That was a bit too amorous for her liking. Left her with a warm blush. They pulled her back, pulling her across the bed. It felt like they were inviting Mabel to sit on top of them. Mabel face flushed red but climbed on top anyway. Her bathrobe was pushed off her shoulders completely, Mabel Curled in on herself. with this new found skin to skin contact. Not only was the other person naked but very. Very female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am the wimpy-est wimp that ever wimped in the world when I am sick. Even if its a head ache I cry about. I don't like pain. Any type of pain. people who exercise how do you do it?
> 
> So yeah I was sick. I get sick every time the season and weather changes. So I hate random summer storms that just changes the humidity, fucks up my lungs. I hate it. It just turned autumn so everything became colder here. I'm due for another sick spell in July. ugh. But of course I still go to school. Only stay home if i'm absolutely dying. Had a Literacy Checkpoint and had a bloody coughing fit. I lost alot of time. :( I hope i didnt fail.
> 
>  
> 
> So Bill and Dipper was in this chapter. How bout that? I was actually planning on not introducing them until much much later but since people have been asking. :D  
> Ugh my descriptions are so bad though. also I feel I'm using personal pro-nouns too much. How can I fix that?? Like im re-reading this and it literally has She did this she did that everywhere. any suggestions???  
> But yeah other than that. I wish you all a happy Easter :D
> 
> Critiques are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back. its the Christmas holidays and I swear I'll post more chapters this week.  
> Hopefully my old readers hadn't forgot me and I hope I'll gain new ones!
> 
> hopefully mistakes are now less apparent because I finally have word. :) please enjoy.

The young Cupid stands at attention with the rest of the cherub retinue by their lady’s side. Every morning the cherubs who have completed previous activities or are free must attend these gatherings to receive new orders and give oral reports to Lady Priscilla. Pacifica’s wings twitched, they yearned to take her back home where the lovely maiden resided. She wanted, no needed to be next to her. Why do these meetings last so long? Pacifica’s restlessness didn’t go unnoticed, Melody gave her a harsh grimace and an elbow to her arm.

“You’re a Northwest god you don’t need to rub it in, however you are still a cherub. Show some manners” Pacifica rolled her eyes. Manners, the way Cupid breathed was elegant and proper. Her speech, her stance to the way she would point at a faraway object is of a refined nature. If only Pricilla wasn’t sitting right there.

“And what of the girl?” The Northwest goddess toyed with her hair as she gazed at her reflection in a mirror. Pacifica let out a sigh before answering.

“The deed is done Mother.” Melody scoffed. Could she be more monotone?

The goddess hummed in response. “I’m pleased to hear.” Priscilla turned to face her cherubs. “Melody my dear I’ve heard great things of you. You managed to mediate a mortal conflict and avoid a war, I’m very proud.” Melody puffed her chest in pride.

“Thank you my lady.” It was Pacifica’s turn to scoff. The meeting went on for another 20 minutes with Lady Priscilla’s need to compliment everyone work.

“Before I dismiss you all, Pacifica you must go to The Time baby he is need of your assistance and Melody set up a team, Will Cipher summons.” With that everyone leaves. Cupid wishes the day to end. It pains her to be away from dear Mabel.

_

Mabel woke red faced and alone. And naked, very very naked.

“By gods, wow.” She had never experienced anything like the previous night. It was exhilarating, slightly embarrassing but most importantly nothing like what the oracle had shown her.

The brunette’s lips still tingled from being caressed with gentle finger tips. Her body felt warm from all the touches. Thinking back, the lady hadn’t even kissed her. There were moments where she felt warm breaths near her face, but would later leave and fall on a cheek or her forehead. Mabel squealed into her pillow, the poor girl was confused and slightly disappointed? Nothing really happened last night. The lady was all soft breaths and sweet whispers which made the young maiden’s heart pound.

“I need a shower.” Mabel states. Maybe the water would wash away this ticklish feeling. She wrapped herself in blankets and tip toed her way to the wardrobe. She really didn’t know why staying silent was necessary; the room just felt quiet and to bother it with noise seemed almost rude. Which was a silly thought, but hey if an instrument could talk maybe other objects are sentient too. The lyre was where Mabel had left it last, yet to begin its glassy tune.

She chose a long tunic that showed the shoulder but weren’t completely sleeveless, they were pale blue and made of a sort of a chiffon fabric, borderline transparent with only 4 layers. Unnervingly a perfect fit. Mabel made her way to the ensuite bathroom to find shampoo and soap already out. The lady of the house must have used the bathroom before she left. The bottles read ‘Red Essence’ Mabel popped the lid, they smelled heavenly and decided to use them too.

After washing up sweet song could be heard in the next room. The little harp had begun to play itself. The sound resonated in the maiden’s ears as if beckoning her to follow it. The little harp guided Mabel too the conservatory again where fruits and a bowl of creamy oats were set. Too hungry to savour all the flavours of the fruits Mabel practically inhaled her food. “As nice as this is,” she said between bites. “I prefer to make my own meals Levy, your name is Levy now by the way, because you’re a lyre/little harp, and you float, levitate so Levy.”

“As you wish dear Mabel.” It chimed. Mabel smiled and graciously finished her meal.

Mabel decided to explore the gardens. The surrounding area stretched far with soft hills and wide meadows. There were herds of goats grazing and beautiful doves that flew overhead. To the left a lake with a small water fall. The grass felt plush beneath her feet. Butterflies and bees flit around from flower to flower. Nature smells sweet in the late mornings, with Levy’s fitting songs, Mabel relaxes easily. Lying on the field to soak up some sun.

_

Candy clutches her chest. It’s something she does often recently. It’s not as if her chest is in pain, it just feels different, odd even, like something had changed there. Grenda noticed these changes in her friend and made her see a doctor afraid Candy may become ill. Of course nothing was wrong, she was in perfect health but the chest holding and absent mindedness continued. Candy was confused, this behaviour was very unlike her. She threw herself into prayer. Asking advice from her Lord Cipher. Hopefully his wisdom would reach her.

Mabel was in the girls’ thoughts often. They miss her dearly. It had only been two days but the workshop already seems so empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it?   
> Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> more intimate scenes are coming!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! forgive me! here's the next chapter.

At some point Mabel grew bored of wandering through the fields. Playing with the animals there just made her miss Waddles. So she made her way back to the mansion with Levy in tow.

“Could you lead me into the kitchen Levy? I want to bake.” Mabel was lead back through glass doors with sheer drapes. Straight down the left corridor a lovely arch opened into a stunning kitchen and just like the rest of the house it held a cream colour pallet. Very clean and dainty, the countertops and cupboards had an antique flare but felt timeless. Mabel almost felt guilty to mess it up. Almost.

“Levy! You sit here and watch my magic.”

“I don’t have eyes, dear Mabel.” Mabel cracked her knuckles before throwing the pantry doors open, revealing a plethora of different ingredients. The brunette gasped at all the possible dishes she could make.

There was a large cook book near a fruit bowl. Normally the Pines family would ignore most types of ‘manuals’, except Dipper of course because he’s a little nerd as Mabel would have worded it. But today was an exception. Especially since these recipes were completely foreign to her. Shutting the book Mabel spun around three times before opening it up on a random page. A dessert! Perfect.

“I hope the lady has edible glitter here.”

_

“Ok Grenda I’m heading home.” The raven haired maiden called. A grunt was her response. Grenda was too busy hand sewing delicate fabrics to give proper acknowledgement. “Don’t stay up too late.”

It was a summer’s evening as Candy strolled along the sidewalk. Observing the ever awake street life of Gravity falls. Something feels off, it’s starting to really bother her. She stops to place the back of her hand to her forehead, normal besides being a little warm from walking. She clutches her chest. Her pulse is regular, there is no restrictions in her breathing. Suddenly movement from across the street had Candy sprinting. Vehicles nearly collided as she brought the traffic to a halting stop. The drivers and pedestrians curses fell on deaf ears as she reached out towards flouncing brown curls. She chased that head of hair desperately.

“Mabel!” Candy landed a heavy arm on the person’s shoulder. Forcing them to turn around.

The raven head gasped at her mistake. The poor girl couldn’t have been older than 13, in her school uniform on her way home from club activities.

“Oh dear, I am so sorry.” It was obvious the girl was terrified, there were little tears welled in her eyes. Candy’s gaze shifted to her hands, they still gripped little shoulders. She retracted her hands and the child sprinted away before Candy could give a proper apology.

That off feeling never left. Candy decided to visit a shrine before going home.

There were no Cipher shrines on her way home, so she would have to take a detour. Will’s places of worship are always in secluded areas close if not within nature. Candy took a bus to the outskirts of gravity falls where one of the bigger shrines were located.

“ _Lord of Harmony and Wisdom I pray to you,_

_My soul wanders lost and in need of your guidance.”_

The rest of the prayer is said in silence only privy to Lord Cipher.

Hoof fall interrupts her prayer, she looks up to see a mature doe staring at her from behind the shrine’s foliage. Candy’s breath hitched. Has she come to answer the prayer? Candy had nothing to beckon the deer into coming closer so she sat on the soft moss hoping that the doe will notice she is a friend.

“You pray wonderfully” Candy stared at the deer. No that voice didn’t come from the deer. A figure appeared behind it. Clothed it an oracles robe.

“It’s you.” Candy relaxed at the familiar face. It was the oracle she met a couple of days prior.

“Lord Will must have heard you. I was feeding the local fauna when this Doe stole my wicker basket. Obviously she’s eaten it already” The handsome stranger laughed. Candy giggled with him while the doe trotted to the other side of the shrine to nibble on the leaves there.

“Walk with me, I’m sure you have many question for me.” He meets the maiden with an out stretched hand. Which she took happily.

Candy was lead back towards the town, where they agreed to have dinner at the Dusk to Dawn restaurant, a jazzy band played. Their meal was filled with idle conversation. The oracle had introduced himself as Tad, commenting how he had studied under the Blind eye for most of his life and about the origins of his many tattoos. Candy felt very comfortable talking to Tad, adding titbits about herself and about how happy she was when she devoted herself in serving Lord Will.

“I’m Happy we are like minded Candy,” Tad smiled. “But I know you are troubled, it’s the reason I was summoned to you. “The maiden frowned, past images of her younger self with Grenada, Mabel and Waddles come to mind.

“C-can you show me…” She stuttered. “Please show me what Mabel saw. Candy slid her hand towards Tad. He reached out and intertwined their fingers.

“Should we go somewhere more private?” Candy shook her head. No need, she gave their hands a squeeze, determined to continue. A rush of cold shivers ran up Candy’s arms before her eyes were forced shut, sending her mind through fog.

 

_She’s running. Running through darkness, her breath and her bare feet slapped against the ground. Heavier foot falls echo her steps. Terrified to look back. A sudden weight crashed on top of her body. Claws, teeth, tongue and fur connect with her skin. She thrashes and cries out. Dipper’s voice invaded her mind._

 

Candy’s eyes shot open tears already falling. She tried to rip her hand away from the Oracle but his grip turned vice like.

“Close your eyes. Finish it.” He grinded out. Candy felt nauseous, her head spun as she tried to pull away but Tad’s hold was strong and wrenched her back into the vision.

 

_The weight continues to crush her. The inability to inhale sends her body into panic mode, blood rush to her head. She manages to reach out from under the beast to try and drag herself away. A wet dollop of saliva splashes over her upper body. Trying to grab anything at this point was impossible as everything had become a slippery mess. She sobbed hard as her clothes were torn off her frame. Suddenly a blinding light hit her eyes. The beast shrieked, its fur combusting into flames. The heat was intense but she was able to drag herself away where she enveloped in a comforting touch. The light had dimmed revealing she was being cradled by a figure with glorious wings. The light however silhouetted their face. Those wings stretched out, spreading across the now known prairie around them. And in one single beat they soared high into the sky, straight to the heavens._

Relief made itself known in the maiden’s features. She was happy her friend was safe somewhere. This would be great news for the Pines and Grenda. Candy thanked Tad, she insisted on paying for the food but ended on splitting the bill instead. Being the gentleman he is. Tad walked Candy to the Bus Station. They said their goodbyes and promised to meet at the next gathering.

Exhausted Candy collapsed onto her bed and let her mind wander. ‘She’s probably having the time of her life that little bitch.’ Candy gasped, shocked she even thought that. No, knowing Mabel is safe makes her happy. ‘Could have called. Instead of letting everyone worry.’ Well that’s true, but maybe she had no way of letting us know. ‘I bet she met the gods.’

Rage

A strange smell attacked Candy’s nose and she began to feel extremely dizzy. She noticed her hands began to tremble. A heat in her chest blossomed, it rushed to her head making head spin and causing her mouth to taste like iron. Candy tired very quickly and allowed her consciousness slip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was quite challenging for me hopefully you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> criticism welcomed


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me!!!
> 
> This took soooo long I'm sorry, but I wrote a slightly longer chapter make up for it.
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

“Boom!” Mabel yelled triumphantly as she threw the shimmery powder onto her 4th creation today. They were apparently called ‘Maldives’s Cupcakes’, which definitely aren’t supposed to be floating. However Miss Pines here had thrown actual pixie dust on her cupcakes (as well as everything else she had made) thinking it was edible glitter. The cookbook itself was strewn to the side knocking into pots and pans alike.

She had also thrown some onto herself and is currently giggling using Levy to move around when swimming in the air had proven to be useless.

Saying the kitchen was messy was a huge understatement. Batter lined the walls, utensils stuck to the ceiling and Pixie dust everywhere. There was no spot that didn’t shine of the magical dust.

Mabel had fun manoeuvring around trying to tidy up the place. It took her the same amount of time to clean up the kitchen as it did to bake four ‘masterpieces’, and even then the kitchen still shimmered. Using the cloth was useful in collecting it but it seems plain water doesn’t wash it off, so there are now six dish cloths and four tea towels floating near the ceiling.

Sugar for dinner left Mabel a tiny bit hyperactive resulting in air somersaults through the house.

“Oh Levy, uhhhhhh… I think I have vertigo.” Mabel groaned. She held onto the lyre to try anchor herself to one spot. “I regret my life choices oh gods.”

_

Pacifica kept a straight face throughout the Time Baby’s tantrums, listening to his never ending complaints about his brother, humans, Bill, time anomalies , prayers, his brother, the fact he is a baby right now… Oh, was Bill Cipher mentioned yet? Well Time Baby complained about him too. It seems as though The God didn’t really need Pacifica specifically it was just Pricilla’s turn to “babysit” and obviously she didn’t want to do it so here’s Cupid!

Gwilym Cipher currently retains a body of a toddler. Around three human years. The stage of nagging, yelling, screaming, crying and just being a little imp. Pacifica wanted to pull her feathers out. The little tyrant threw his toys at her, Cupid bit her lip. It took all her strength to not scold His Eminence.

“Where is Will?!” Time Baby screamed. “I hate you!”

Pacifica crouched down to his level and gave him her most sickeningly sweet smile. “Your Eminence, Lord Will has gone to tend his gardens remember?” Gil spat at her face.

“I don’t care. I want him here. Now.” Why does he have so many toys? A plush rabbit flew passed Pacifica’s head.

“Your Eminence please.” The goddess sighed. “His Holiness shall be back. He is tending the gardens.”

Time Baby must had exhausted himself out. He sat still on the ground holding one of his toys. A stray tear fell from his plump cheeks. He turns to Pacifica with arms stretched out. She carefully picks up the God most high and walks him to his sleeping chambers. There she suspends him into the air. Gently floating above his hovering bed. Blendin, one of Time Baby’s servants allowed himself into the room. He is a stout character, he wears full bodied overalls with matching silver goggles.

“Young Cupid.” He addressed Pacifica, who nodded in acknowledgement. “It’s been a few centuries since Time Baby had grown. I wonder what future will play out.”

“Please don’t.”

“Just speaking out loud my lady.” Blendin smiled. “You stand to my left Cupid. How is the girl?”

Pacifica turned to face the time traveller. “I can’t hide anything can I?”

“Not from the Cipher gods no.” He chuckles. “But that doesn’t mean they notice straight away. You can only imagine what they must go through in order to keep everything balanced. While competing to be on top.”

“I was there in the last Cipher war. I know.” Reliving the events was not something Pacifica enjoys doing. She shakes her head to get rid of invasive thoughts.

“Well my Lady I am here to relieve you of your duties. You are free to go.” Pacifica thanks Blendin. She turns to walk out. The time traveller watches with great interest as Cupid touched the door frame before exiting.

“My Lady look up tonight. Apparently there’s a shooting star.”

Pacifica cocked her eyebrow. Strange, she wasn’t much for stars, preferring to watch the ground as she flew. Plus there was no time to watch stars tonight. Someone important waits for her.

The flight home was smooth, no ethereal storm or monster had stopped her. Her home had come into view as she descended to her heaven. With a beat of her wings the windows flew open. All lights that could have been on was snuffed out. The goddess made her way into the bedroom. However Mabel was nowhere in sight. Pacifica grew alarmed. She ran out the bedroom to the long hallways.

A squeak came from the ceiling. “Up here. I uhhh… Pixie dust?”

How in heaven? Pacifica let out a small whispery laugh. Adorable, her sweet maiden had a strong blush on her face. She was covered in glittery powder that showed an array of colour. Pacifica continued to watch Mabel helplessly float for a little longer before flying up and bringing her down. The brunette clutched the inert lyre tightly to her chest obviously using it to manoeuvre herself around before it deactivated short of the bedroom. Pacifica brought Mabel into a warm embrace. Kissing her nose, the shorter seemed to enjoy the affection.

“Let’s get that washed off.”

Mabel let out another squeak which prompt Pacifica to laugh again. The pair walked, Pacifica holding a floating Mabel to the ensuite bathroom. There the goddess had to let go of her love for a while to draw the bath. Pixie dust was a pain to get rid of, you can never really remove every speck. The blonde sighed, hopefully the dust hadn’t touched any books.

A few drops of ‘Lacrimal Quintessence’ gives the water an oil cleanser like feel. A bit on the excessive side but Mabel is covered in dust, skin and clothing. Pacifica striped down, not wanting to get dust on her own clothing. She reached out with wet hands, she swiped Mabel cheek testing if her concoction worked. The goddess smiled in approval.

 

Mabel studied the woman under her. This was strange, she can clearly see the woman’s shape and the fact she had wings. But colours and identifiable features were blurred. ‘Must be a spell.’ She thought, ‘but why?’ The brunette felt uncomfortable being dipped into the bath fully clothed. They clung to her body and despite the water being warm Mabel started to shiver. She sighed, no point in keeping them on anymore. She peeled off her tunic, But kept her underwear on, too shy to be fully naked in front of the lady. Two hands began to work through her hair, Mabel leaned into the touch; she loves it when people play with her hair. The lady started humming a tune as she worked. ‘I really need to ask her name.’ Mabel thought

A soft loofa was handed to her. It was black, most likely charcoal, very trendy and luxurious. The Pixie dust colours dulled down as she began to scrub. The sponge must have magical properties in order for the dust to react like that. Mabel was truly amazed with everything in the house. Never has she seen magic put in minimalistic ways. It feels natural very unlike how man uses magic. Which is very forced. Magic had to be sealed in runes in case it blew up in people’s faces. Actually Dipper’s and Ford’s magic also felt natural, there was no fear of explosions when they performed, like they were blessed by the gods. Mabel chuckled at her crude joke and frowns, she misses her family terribly. Missed how her mother would put her feet up on the coffee table while she watched the morning news. Missed the bickering of her Grunkles in in the kitchen. Missed her brother reading while he let his cereal get soggy. She misses how Waddles would chew on her slipper when he was hungry or how he would patiently wait by the door to be let out. She misses her Pig, hopefully he has been sleeping properly. He hates sleeping alone.

 

Pacifica noticed the change in her love, she is no longer scrubbing herself and appears to be lost in thought. Pacifica rinses the Mabel’s hair before asking her to turn around. The brunette turned to look at her with very sad doe like eyes. Pacifica frowned, why is her love sad? She cups her cheek with her hand and gives her a kiss on the opposite one. She tucks the smaller in an embrace.

“I miss my family.” It was a barely a whisper and Mabel curled her legs in. Pacifica sighed, was that it? The blonde thought she made it clear Mabel was allowed to come and go as she pleased.

“You can go see them tomorrow.” The maiden turned away. Did she say something wrong?

“No, it’s not that.” Mabel runs a hand through her hair. “I miss how we were. When everyone was together, before everything went wrong. ” It felt so odd to just lay out all her feelings bare like this. But this person just felt so warm and trustworthy. Someone she could confide in.

“Curse Cipher.” Pacifica couldn’t help but gasp at that statement. She looked down at the brunette’s angered expression. That definitely wasn’t something she would expect come out of the maiden.

“I’m not sorry if I offended you. I’ll leave if you want.” Mabel knew fully well that it is a sin to curse at the gods. Having been banned from several gatherings for that reason, not that she particularly likes going.

Pacifica shook her head. No, this is fine. She would just keep Mabel away from other divine influences. Shouldn’t be too hard. “Its fine my dear, it just shocked me.”

Pacifica hugged Mabel tighter who wound her arms around the blonde too. Pacifica leaned down to peck her cheek. “Come, let’s get dressed.” Mabel towel dried herself while the lady being an angelic being just needed a few beats of her wings to dry. Mabel changed her underwear and put on a loose blouse which again hardly covered her. The lady on the other hand went for a soft chemise that questioned if there even a need to put it on. Poor girl had to look away before she died of embarrassment. The two padded their way back to the bedroom. Mabel decided to hang back at the foot of the bed. Too shy to follow the Lady. She wonders if tonight there would be more intimate touches or sweet whispers. It made the blush creep to her ears.

The lady noticed Mabel not coming onto the bed. “I don’t bite you know.” Her hand patted the spot next to her. The brunette fidgeted in her spot.

“Umm… actually, I don’t know your name…”

“Pac-ssssss…” Pacifica dragged the c out. Giving Mabel her name may not be the best idea. And in all honesty Pacifica is not a good liar. She starred at the younger, not willing to say any more.

“Paz?” Mabel cocked her head to the side cutely. She seemed happy with that response and jumped into the bed. Crawled towards Paz and snuggled into her warm hug. The cherub let out a sigh of relief. She was content with her love in her arms and gave her a little squeeze.

They lied together for a while. Mabel fell sleepy, comfortable in the warmth and Paz’s sweet perfume. Slender fingers were drawing lazy circles on her side. Mabel hummed happily. Those fingers slowly slid down lower to her hip bone. Paz’s thumb began to massage them in smooth circles. Mabel let out a small sigh and pressed herself against Paz’s side. The taller of the two shifted position so now they would both be facing one another. Mabel accommodated the shift by again; in a sleepy haze, press herself against Pacifica.

She felt feather light kisses on her forehead and nose. That was beginning to wake her. Mabel looked up to pout at her bed mate. Pacifica giggled and nipped her nose for that.

“You said you didn’t bite.” Mabel continued to pout.

“Sorry it was too tempting.” Mabel bit her lip. Her body felt hotter than usual, no longer that welcoming warmth.

 

“Can I have a kiss..?” Pacifica stared, surprised that it was the younger who initiated further _explorations_. The goddess smiled and pressed a soft chaste kiss on the corner of the brunette’s mouth. The look of slight disappointed made Pacifica a quiet laugh escape.

“Why don’t you kiss me then?” Mabel looked straight into where Paz’s eyes should be. A challenge fired Mabel’s spirit, but inexperience and nerves delayed her advances. She only knew how to kiss in theory, from watching movies or her late night searches on ‘how to French kiss’. Stop. That’s so nerdy, that’s something only Dipper would do, not Mabel. She mustered up her courage to press her lips gently against Paz’s. Fluttering her eyes closed as she leaned in; their noses bumped at first but Paz placed her hand on Mabel’s neck, thumb cupping her jaw to guide her.

Mabel’s lips trembled against the goddess’. She found it endearing and charming. Shaky fingers tightened themselves on Pacifica’s chemise, tugging her closer. Her heart swelled at the cuteness of it all. Pacifica pulled away first to take a look at her love’s flushed expression. She couldn’t keep away and kissed the maiden again, a little firmer but shorter this time and watched her reaction.

Mabel could taste sweet watermelon on her lips which wasn’t there before. She licked at them. Her thoughts began to race. ‘Is this considered foreplay?’ Mabel squeaked in delight followed by an excited giggle. Paz giggled as well, pressing kisses on her forehead and tangling their legs together.

“This is fun, but I just met you.” If her statement was a concern her actions meant nothing by them, as she looped her arms around Paz’s neck. Paz turned to kiss her arm.

“Well don’t people normally do fun things to get to know each other?” Another giggle fit erupted from Mabel. Paz decided to suppress them by kissing her again and switching their position so she lied on top propped up on her elbows with their legs still tangled comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it???
> 
> I know I cut it short right at the end but 
> 
> >_< It got so embarrassing to write! I'm not experienced in that area 0.0  
> I will get over it though!! as you know I did choose to write Psych and Eros' story soooo..... but yeah
> 
> Critics welcome!!!


End file.
